


Short Jokes

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Height Differences, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Short, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: For a guy, Eddie Kaspbrak is pretty short. And you know what? There's nothing wrong with that. Richie is just joking, really!Oneshot/drabble





	Short Jokes

"You know what?" Richie said one day with one of his usual shit-eating grins. He looked way too pleased with himself. But hey, when did he not? "Short people are inferior and unnecessary."

Eddie glowered at him. This wasn't the first time he wished he was tall--even just a little bit taller, he wouldn't be picky about it. Nor would it be the last either, he was sure of it.

"Listen dickhead, next time you need someone to fit into a small space I'm not gonna help because of that comment."

"What was that?" If possible Richie's grin just got even bigger. "I can't hear you down there. I'm too busy taking cereal from the top shelf and being allowed on rollercoasters."

Damn him, his grin just so happened to be cute.


End file.
